<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Windchimes Less Traveled by Sylvesha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149161">Windchimes Less Traveled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha'>Sylvesha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ficlet, Gen, Luna Is Making A Choice, Whimsy, possibly for a better future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has dreamt about this house before, in the future. Well, her past. Or Harry's past. Or her present. Sometimes, it's hard to tell which. (or, that time Luna realized she was randomly standing in Harry's bedroom right after his mother died, and made a choice to leave her future in the past)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Windchimes Less Traveled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I've just read one too many "X goes back to the past and fixes things" fics, so I'm writing a bit of my own? I don't know if I have any intentions of continuing on, mostly because writing Luna isn't easy (even now, I'm fairly certain she's completely OOC). My fingers are sort of half-crossed that I've managed it. </p><p>Though I have to admit, the premise "Luna kidnaps Harry Potter, and brings Sirius Black along for help changing nappies (and because Azkaban is such a waste of musical talent)" is amusing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna stood in the nursery of Godric's Hollow, in a house which had haunted her dreams since she was small (in the future, not that the past cared about such things). Even before she'd learned the story of the Boy-Who-Lived, she'd seen the dance of green and red, the intertwined prophecies of fate.</p><p>In the crib before her, whimpering and crying, was Harry Potter. A little boy she once knew as a much older boy (who rarely cried, even though he should have). She had always understood him, in a way--she'd lost her mother when she was nine (and her father, though he'd never realized how much he'd isolated her with his grief; she hadn't the heart to tell him).</p><p>"We're alike, Harry Potter," she murmured. She wasn't certain how she'd arrived here, the taste of death in the back of her throat, and the feel of <i>magic</i> chasing up and down her spine. </p><p>But there were always choices to be made. </p><p>The future was probably always meant to change, she decided quite philosophically as she scooped the little boy up, tucking his squirming body under her chin. There was a bag of necessities (probably set aside for the woman on the floor to grab on her way to safety and freedom), and Luna looped the strap over her shoulder. </p><p>Below, in the yard, a terrible cry arose. <i>Stubby Boardman</i>, she deduced. She wasn't Hermione Granger, who would have a plan and lists, who would know names and faces, times and dates, and whom to save and who couldn't be saved (and who would be so bitter about linear time not existing). But she was herself, as odd as others thought her to be at times, and she remembered some of the parts of the timeline she'd heard over the years. Enough, she believed, to put a stopper in the death of the world that had been to come. To wrench it from its tracks and shove it into the road less traveled. </p><p>She rather liked that thought. Bumping along a deserted universe, with fate casting its breezes upon the leaves as they danced in the windchimes of time. </p><p>A smile that felt out of place touched her face before she firmed her lips into something less amused. </p><p>Squaring her shoulders, Luna considered her options. She could run, she could leave Harry to his fate, or... </p><p>Fate always liked cork chimes. </p><p>"Running is always easier with three," she whispered. Then she stepped out into the hallway, and waited to be discovered. </p><p>Harry Potter would not grow up alone and unloved. Not with the weight of the house and the terrors of her dreams pressing down upon her and demanding recompense she would not allow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>